Encontrando el amor
by Valsed
Summary: Kurama y Hiei se siente confundidos, sus pensamientos tan diferentes pero con un solo sentimiento, la necesidad de estar juntos. Yaoi HieiXKurama –Terminado–
1. Penas

**Encontrando el amor**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi KuramaHiei

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 1: Penas**

Después de estar buscando a su objetivo por tres horas los 4 chicos decidieron regresar, una vez que bajaron su guarda 4 Youkais aparecieron rodeándolos. Los enemigos eran muy poderosos y estaban causando problemas a nuestros héroes, pero la llegada de otro Youkai causo la victoria para el enemigo, Yusuke y equipo estaban muy heridos y ya habían sido separados.

Uno de ellos reconoció al pelirrojo como Youko Kurama en su aparición en el torneo, y se le acerco

-vaya, vaya si es nada menos que Youko Kurama, que presa tan fantástica- dijo mientras se le acercaba -sabes muchos pagarían bien por tenerte, tienes muchos enemigos... y muchos admiradores- lo miro con lujuria, lo que provoco que Kurama se preparar para atacar, pero estaba cansado de la lucha anterior y no pudo evitar el ataque que le mando ese Youkai, tirándolo al piso.

Kurama se levanto nuevamente al ver que ese sujeto se acercaba nuevamente, saco una semilla de su cabello pero un segundo ataque lo derivo de nuevo, y sin consideración lo pateo varias veces, al verlo debilitado el Youkai se sentó encima de su víctima.

-incluso como humano eres hermoso- se inclino y coloco sus manos entre la cabeza de Kurama inclinándose levemente para tener una mejor vista del caido.

-oye, déjalo- grito Yusuke que se había recuperado de sus heridas, pero fue atacado nuevamente, al igual que Kuwabara y Hiei que ya se recuperaban.

Kurama estaba ya reaccionando, cuando el Youkai que lo tenía sometido coloco sus brazos a sus muñecas para que no tratara de escapársele, Kurama iba a insultarlo cuando un invasor se introdujo en su boca, el kitsune trato de romper el beso pero estaba muy herido para conseguirlo.

Un pequeño objeto introdujo en su mente un perfecto plan para liberase, concentro su poder espiritual, mientras clavaba su mirada en el Youkai lujurioso, que al verlo tan retador, esbozo una sonrisa que mostraba lo que deseaba hacerle a su víctima. Rompió su camisa y empezó a acariciar su pecho, y cuando se disponía a robarle otro beso, una enorme planta carnívora sujeto la cabeza del Youkai y lo alzo para poder devorarlo por completo.

La sorpresa de los Youkais fue aprovechado por los chicos del Reikai Tantei para eliminar a sus adversarios, una vez derrotados fueron a ayudar a Kurama que aun seguía en el piso.

-¤-

Gracias a Yukina, Kurama ya había sanado casi por completo al igual que el resto de los chicos. El pelirrojo se encontraba en este momento en su habitación, sentado frente a su escritorio sumido en sus pensamientos.

Escucho un ruido en dirección hacia la ventana, al voltear vio a un demonio conocido de cabello negro y hermosos ojos rojos.

-Hola Hiei

-hm- y entro a la habitación acercándose a donde estaba el pelirrojo

-pasa, ya sabes que puedes entrar cuando quieras- dijo con sarcasmo

-que haces Zorro?- pregunto al ver que tenia una pluma en la mano y un cuaderno en blanco

-mis deberes-

-y desde cuando una hoja en blanco es hacer tus deberes-

Kurama miro su cuaderno y se percato que no estaba concentrado en lo que hacia. Hiei se sentó en la cama, al no recibir contestación.

Pero que era lo que tenia tan distraído, pues uno era la persona que se encontraba en su cama justo ahora y lo otro su pasado, eso mismo era lo que le impedía concentrarse en lo primero, bueno tal vez no del todo pero si un lastre que lo marcaría para siempre, porque no simplemente los demás no se pueden dar cuenta que él ya no es Youko Kurama, ahora es mas un humano, y que ahora tiene esa gran gama de sentimientos que le hacen ver el mundo de mil formas, aunque a veces el ser el gran ladrón frió y calculador era mas fácil que tener que entender lo que sentía.

-vas a seguir viendo esa hoja o qué?- pregunto Hiei al no ver reacción en el estudiante

Kurama despertó de sus pensamientos, cerro el cuaderno –creo que dejare hasta aquí mi tarea, que te parece si dormimos- se dirigió al armario y saco un saco de dormir que extendió en el piso, Hiei sin mas se acomodo en el y se durmió, pues aun estaba cansado de la reciente pelea. Kurama se metió a su cama y cerro los ojos pero le costaría trabajo dormir como últimamente le ha pasado.

««»»

Al amanecer el invitado a dormir ya no estaba, eso no era extraño para el dueño de la habitación y solo se dispuso a arreglarse para ir a la escuela.

En las cercanías del templo de Genkai un medio Koorime estaba recostado en una rama, pensando todavía en lo que vio ayer y le hizo sentir, era un sentimiento como si le estuvieran robando algo que apreciaba mucho, tuvo deseos de torturar para luego matar a aquel Youkai que había aprisionado a su "compañero de trabajo", no era para el extraño herir y matar, siempre lo hizo para defenderse, pero porque esta vez eso mas que un gusto, se sintió como un profundo deseo, una necesidad de "venganza". No lo entendía pero estar cerca de ese zorro le hacia débil, lo confundía pero no podía estar lejos, cada vez que se alejaba de él sentía que algo le faltaba.

««»»

Koenma había reunido nuevamente al grupo para informar de una nueva misión, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan escuchaban atentamente lo que les decía el príncipe del reikan, pero Kurama no podía dejar de pensar en aquello que tanto le hacia sufrir su corazón. Porque tenía que ser tan cobarde, porque tenía que tener ese pasado, pensaba con dolor.

Mientras que un demonio de ojos rojos veía de reojo a aquel ser que le confundía, pero que en cierta forma le otorgaba una dulce paz., lo veía serio imperturbable, sin saber que en ese momento la mente de aquel que tenia toda su atención, se debatía con sus sentimientos.

««»»

La nueva misión, un grupo de Youkais que estaban causando alborotos en el ningenkai, sus crímenes no eran graves pero nunca faltaba las precauciones de mas, Por eso la larga "conversación" pues los chicos querían algo mas interesentes, y no unos rivales debiluchos. Como no había necesidad de que todo el equipo participara Hiei se salio en clara muestra de no participar, Kurama no contesto y también salio, nadie dijo nada al respecto y la misión fue encargada a Yusuke y Kuwabara.

««»»

Como todas las noches, Kurama esperaba la llegada de Hiei a dormir, aunque no todas el medio Koorime lo hacia, al pelirrojo eso no le importaba mientras lo tuviera cerca, y para su felicidad esa fue una noche mas, temida por el hecho de que no había misión para ellos ni excusa para verse.

-Buenas noches Hiei- saludo abriendo la ventana para que su invitado entrara

-hm- contesto y se dirigió a la cama a sentarse pues aun era temprano para que el zorro se acostara.

Silencio acompaño esa noche pues ambos estaban tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, uno no entendía lo que sentía, y el otro lo entendía demasiado como para temerle. "Pero ¿como algo así puede ser temido?" se preguntaba, solo su pasado le permitía mantenerse en calma, pero no era ese su principal problemas; Youko nunca murió sigue vivo y atormentándolo, sin sentimientos y burlándose de las personas.

Los sentimientos no deben temerse, pues ellos son los que nos dan fuerzas, no nos hacen débiles, "pero confunden y ciegan a las personas" pensaba Hiei, ¿de algo sirven?, no lo sabia pero no podía dejarse llevar, él no es débil, él es niño prohibido no necesita de la gente, y menos de un zorro traicionero, debilitado por sus sentimientos, pero entonces… porque volvía?.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

Por favor dejen review's si quieren que continué.


	2. Confesiones

**Encontrando el amor**

««»»

Gracias a Darky-Chan, Kandy MJ, Alex-Wind, Inari-chan, †--ShInIgAmI--† por sus review's

Advertencia: Yaoi KuramaHiei

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 2: Confesiones**

La misión no estaba saliendo como esperaban, pues al parecer esos Youkais eran muy escurridizos, ya llevaban una semana en intentar atraparlos, los habían encontrado varias veces, pero en todas se les escapaban ya desesperados, fueran en búsqueda de Kurama, para pedirle consejos.

-Hola Kurama- saludaron Yusuke y Kuwabara al ver a su amigo

-que cara?- menciono Kuwabara al ver claras muestras de cansancio en le pelirrojo

-estas bien?- pregunto Yusuke

-si, solo que no he podido dormir bien

-eso te pasa por estar pensando tanto en los estudios- dijo Yusuke mientras entraba a la casa –por eso yo no me preocupo de ellos- y se acomodo en un sillón-

"Ojala fuera solo eso" pensó Kurama

-vamos Yusuke, los estudios son importantes- comento Kuwabara

-si, dime entonces para que sirven, no vas a matar a un demonio con unas ecuaciones- dijo Yusuke con claras intenciones de molestar

-y a que se debe su visita- interrumpió Kurama antes de que comenzara un pleito, ambos chicos voltearon a verlo, Kuwabara se sentó enfrente del detective, mientras que Kurama tomaba el asiento a lado de Yusuke

-es que hemos tenido problemas para atrapar a esos Youkais que nos encargo Koenma, y queremos pedirte que nos ayudes- hablo Yusuke

-que tipo de problemas?- indago el pelirrojo

-nos es fácil encontrarlos pero cuando ya los tenemos acorralados nos salen con algún truco que nos distrae- explico Kuwabara

-y lo mas extraño es que cuando tratamos de rastrear nuevamente su poder, no lo encontramos como si nunca hubieran estado ahí- Kurama medito un poco lo dicho

-creo que mejor lo veo por mi mismo, aun es temprano que les parece si los buscamos?-

Así los tres chicos, recorrieron toda la ciudad en búsqueda del grupo de Youkais bandidos, llego la noche y ningún rastro de ellos, así durante dos días, hasta que una tarde lograron verlos, los persiguieron hasta la entrada del bosque. Y como se lo esperaban usaron un nuevo truco para poder escapar.

-que te parece?- pregunto Yusuke a Kurama

-a mi parecer, creo usan algún tipo de teletransportador-

-entonces hay que quitarles su juguete antes de que desaparezcan- comento Kuwabara

-que idiotas, no puedo creer que hayan sido engañados con un truco tan sencillo- comento Hiei que apareció frente a ellos

-a quien le dices idiota?- se defendió Kuwabara.

-que haces por aquí?- pregunto Yusuke con curiosidad

Hiei tardo en contestar, pues él estaba ahí para ver al kitsune, pero jamás lo admitiría –quería ver lo inútiles que son

Tanto Yusuke como Kuwabara, se enojaron por la agresión en es momento Kurama intervino

-ya que no tenemos nada que hacer que les parece si vamos a comer algo-

-si vamos- dijeron el detective y compañía, mientras que Hiei se iba.

-¤-

Anochecía y como siguiendo una costumbre recién impuesta Hiei llegaba a la casa de Kurama sin falta como lo había hecho en las ultimas semanas. Esa nueva costumbre, le daba esperanzas a Kurama, su repentina dependencia en buscar un lugar donde dormir, y que justo fuera a lado de él, lo animo para indagar en los sentimientos del otro.

-Hiei- llamo el pelirrojo recibiendo la contestación de siempre –Qué opinión tienes de Youko?-

Hiei medito un poco la pregunta, le parecía extraño que le preguntara eso –a que viene esa pregunta?-

-tú solo contesta-

-pero si tu eres Youko?-

-no, no piense en mí como Youko, piensa en el antiguo Youko, el que vivía en el Makai -

-bien- tardo unos segundos antes de contestar pues aun no comprendía que planeaba su amigo –me parece un gran guerrero, astuto ladrón, frió asesino, mm… muy atractivo y sin escrúpulos- al terminar miro fijamente a Kurama que hasta ese momento le daba la espalda.

-y... que piensas de mi?- lo miro a los ojos mientras se le acercaba un poco

Hiei ahora estaba más sorprendido y nervioso al tener así al kitsune, -QUÉ?-

-por favor Hiei dime que piensas de mi, ahora como un humano?-

-tú no eres un humano-

-en parte lo soy, y como tal deseo saber que piensas de mi?- repitió la pregunta con suplica

Los ojos rojos de Hiei giraron varias veces para evitar ver esos cristales verdes de su amigo, pensaba en que contestar, pero él no estaba seguro de lo que pensaba sobre Kurama, esa era la misma pregunta que se hacia siempre.

-sobre que quieres saber?- pregunto tratando de obtener tiempo

Al ver el nerviosismo de la persona frente a él, sus miedos crecieron, esperando escuchar lo peor -si piensas en mi como Youko o como Suuichi?- los pensamientos de Hiei se detuvieron en ese momento, al parecer la persona que lo confundía dudaba de si mismo.

-pues como ambos- dijo él creyendo decir lo correcto

-a... entonces porque te tardastes tanto en contestar- pregunto con tonos de tristeza en su voz, al escuchar lo que temía

No entendía lo que pasaba, él esperaba que esas palabras animaran a su amigo, y al parecer hizo lo contrario, la tristeza que cubría la cara del pelirrojo lastimo su corazón, jamás lo había visto tan vulnerable y sus sentimientos se hicieron escuchar.

-Kurama, que pasa contigo?- dijo con preocupación que no pudo, ni quiso disimular, el chico noto la forma de preguntar pero no loo ignoro

-nada Hiei, que crees que pasa conmigo?- hablo dando la vuelta para que no viera lo débil que lo hacían sus sentimiento

Nuevamente escucho ese triste tono, y dispuesto a todo no se callaría mas. Pero al parece alguien o algo no deseaba que fuera ese día, pues un grito se escucho del exterior de ese cuarto.

-Suuichi, te hablan por teléfono- grito Shiori desde la sala –es Yusuke- nombre que en ese momento uno odio y otro agradeció.

-ahora vuelvo- dijo Kurama mientras se acercaba a la puerta, tratando de contener los sentimientos que en ese momento sentía –si quieres puedes sacar el saco del armario, para que te vayas acomodando-

-si- contesto de manera automática

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	3. Recompensas

**Encontrando el amor**

««»»

Gracias a: Haruka, Inari-chan, el verdadero poder viene del corazón, Tomoe Y. por sus review's

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 3: Recompensas**

Kurama salio de su habitación para contestar el teléfono, aliviado de no tener que enfrentar a Hiei en esa situación.

-Hola Kurama- se escucho en el teléfono

-Buenas noches Yusuke- saludo seriamente, ya había logrado contener algo su tono de voz

-espero no molestar- agrego al no escuchar la alegría de siempre de su amigo

-no, para nada-

-bueno, te hablaba para ver si quieres acompañarnos para buscar a esos Youkais?-

-mm, mañana tengo cosas que hacer y llegare tarde, pero llegando te hablo para saber que paso-

-pues ya que, adiós-

-adiós Yusuke-, al colgar se dirigió a la sala, le dio las buenas noches a su mamá y se retiro a su cuarto.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que Hiei ya estaba acostado y al parecer dormido, silenciosamente se acerco a su cama dispuesto a dormir, si lograba hacerlo, pues ni la platica con el detective habia logro relajarlo, pero estaba dispuesto a sacarlo de su mente aunque fuera una noche, al descubrir que Hiei lo consideraba un frió asesino, no tenia caso seguir sufriendo por él.

El jaganshi, había cerrado sus ojos, pero no dormía, escucho al dueño de la habitación recostarse en su cama, volteo para verlo, pero este le estaba dando la espalda, y decidió no hablar, pero le parecía extraño la actitud del pelirrojo, se culpaba a si mismo por lo sucedido, aun cuando no entendía el porque.

««»»

Un nuevo día amanecía, un chico pelirrojo se disponía a cumplir con sus obligaciones, al incorporarse en su cama, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo como todas las mañanas.

-Hiei, sigues aquí?- el aludido no respondió por lo lógico de la pregunta –es extraño tu nunca estas aquí en las mañanas- agrego mientras se dirigía a la puerta del baño

-tenemos que hablar- escucho decir, Kurama suspiro, en su interior sabia que llegaría el momento de decir la verdad y entre mas rápido se librara de ese peso, mas rápido podría seguir con su cotidiana vida.

-si,… nos vemos esta noche… mi mamá no va ha estar y podremos hablar sin interrupciones-

-hm- exclamo Hiei y salio rápidamente por la ventana

El medio koorime, estaba dispuesto a hablar, pero temía que cuando llegara el momento las palabras no saliera como quisiera, se preguntaba como le hacían los ningen para controlar sus sentimientos.

-¤-

Esa misma noche, Kurama se encontraba solo en la sala, no había visto en todo el día a Hiei, y eso lo alegraba, sabía que él quería preguntarle algo sobre su reciente conversación, pero que pasaría si le contaba la verdad, no quería que Hiei lo viera débil y lo abandonara por eso, pero si se callaba él se sentiría ofendido y también lo dejaría, podría mentirle y decirle que no pasaba nada, solo una crisis ningen temporal, pero que ya todo estaba normal, le creería?, jamás tal ves Hiei no sabia nada sobre los humanos pero no era tonto.

El jaganshi se dirigía a la casa de Kurama, dispuesto a todo, el dolor sentido la noche pasada no era una ilusión sabia lo que sentía, ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, aunque lo usara o lo traicionara no le importaba, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía y liberarse, él no era un cobarde y sabia enfrentarse a todo tipo de situaciones, pero… esto no eran cualquier tipo de situaciones, podría enfrentarla?.

El pelirrojo sintió la llegada de él, había dejado la ventana abierta para que pasara, el momento había llegado y con pasos lentos subió a su habitación.

Hiei al entrar a la habitación se sorprendió de no ver a su dueño, pero pronto sintió como él se acercaba.

-Hola Hiei- saludo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras él, la acostumbrada contestación –es algo temprano para dormir, no quieres algo de cenar?- dijo sin moverse de su lugar.

Hiei no respondió pero se sentó en la cama transversalmente recargándose en la pared, Kurama suspiro, no había podido conseguir tiempo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama opuesta a Hiei y bajo la mirada.

-me vas a decir que te pasa?- gruño Hiei

-no se que quieres decir?- pregunto sin tono de voz

-esas preguntas de ayer que significan?-

-solo quería saber-

-saber que?-

Kurama tomo aire –que sientes por mi?- Hiei dudo, aun no conseguía el valor suficiente, al sentir el silencio siguió hablando –odio que me sigan tratando como Youko, yo ya nos soy mas él, ahora tengo sentimientos y me confunden… si me hacen débil, pero me gusta tenerlos es como sentir de diferentes maneras las cosas, como si descubrieras algo nuevo cada día… pero lo que fui antes no me gusta, me gustaría borrar todo aquello y empezar una nueva vida, donde no vieran en mi a ese frió zorro ladrón y asesino, sino a un Suuichi con sentimientos capaz de… amar- al terminar de decir esto no evito derramar una lagrima.

Al escuchar todo esto Hiei no pudo evitar culparse, él también veía a Kurama como ese zorro, y se había olvidado que ese zorro murió y gracias eso ahora tenia a ese ser que lo comprendía, que le había enseñado a ser un amigo y que ahora al verlo triste lo hacia sufrir.

-Kurama yo…- se acerco para limpiarle la solitaria lágrima –no llores- dijo en un tono muy suave jamás escuchado en su voz, Kurama levanto su mirada y la fijo en él con sorpresa –perdóname, yo también te vi como ese zorro, pero algo le agradezco –una sonrisa se dibujo, su primera sonrisa, el pelirrojo no cabía de sorpresas –que gracias él tu existes-

La primera sonrisa, la primera caricia, fueron para él, los sentimientos de Kurama desbordaron de alegría y sin importe mas dijo con palabras y acciones lo que sentía.

-Hiei… te amo- lo beso rápida y tiernamente en los labios, para después mirarlo por su respuesta.

Ahora fue Hiei quien lo beso, solo que no fue un beso rápido, ni uno tierno, fue un beso largo y salvaje que contenía todo lo que sentía por él,… amor fue lo que se beso les permitió saborear.

-Te amo- se escucho decir de esa deliciosa boca que Kurama saboreaba –te amo Kurama, te amo Suuichi- se miraron fijamente mientras un abrazo juntaba ambos cuerpos.

-¤-

Era el día mas hermoso que haya visto, un cielo despejado los pájaros cantando, el olor de las flores perfumando el ambiente y el roció resplandeciendo con la luz del sol como si estuviera en un mundo de fantasía.

-Suuichi- gritaron a lo lejos, Kurama se detuvo al reconocer las voces

-ya no nos hablastes- reprendió Yusuke

-a si es cierto, es que llegue tarde y cansado y me acosté temprano- mintió pero con una gran sonrisa –pero, díganme como les fue?-

-de maravilla, ayer los encontramos y logramos quitarles su teletransportador- comento Kuwabara

-mas bien se los rompistes- agrego Yusuke

-a bueno, el caso es que los atrapamos no?-

-si, pero que útil nos hubiera sido ese aparato-

-pues si les hubiera sido muy útil, sobre todo para espiar las chicas, no?- agrego Kurama con burla

Yusuke y Kuwabara se apenaron al comentario de su amigo, quien reía. –vamos Kurama, no lo ibas a usar nada mas para eso- se defendió Yusuke –por cierto veo que te sientes mejor-

-Si, me siento mucho mejor- comento recordando lo vivido esa noche, aun lleno de ese inmenso y bello amor, volteo a un lado donde una sobra los veía, igualmente feliz, sabiendo que estarían juntos, disfrutando algo mas que una amistad, su amor.

-¤-

Fin

-¤-


End file.
